Modern carpeted spaces usually include a number of connected devices on their floors, walls, and especially ceilings that interface to data and/or power networks to manage the safety, security, convenience, and comfort of these rooms and their occupants. In this context, carpeted space refers to finished, environmentally controlled rooms in residential, governmental, and commercial buildings where people spend a significant amount of time, such as at work, at home, or in a hospital.
In some environments, there are certain regulatory requirements for the minimum connected devices serving these rooms, for example smoke detectors, emergency lights, or exit signs are often required at specific intervals within a building by building codes. There are amenities that occupants expect from the connected devices in a room, including minimum lighting levels, clocks, Wi-Fi networks, comfort features, etc. Building managers and owners also expect their carpeted spaces to be secure and energy efficient, and connected devices such as cameras, sensors and ventilation control dampers can help.
Unfortunately, it is often very expensive and time consuming to purchase, install and maintain multiple discrete networks required in a typical building. For example, the emergency lighting is on its own network, there is a wireless or wired data network, another network runs the clocks, etc. Installation of these multiple, independent parallel networks is expensive and time consuming. Further, if any change is required, multiple sets of technicians may need to visit the room (for example carpenter, electrician, networking specialist, all potentially unionized) to effect that simple change.